Movie Night (Steve Rogers x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: Movie night at Stark Tower. Rated T just in case.


**WARNING: CONTAINS SWEAR WORDS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN**

**So my very first Steve x Reader! He's my favorite superhero of all time, and I'm very proud of how this turned out. I wanted nothing but my very best, so that's my excuse for why this took so long to be posted. And believe it or not, but Clint and Tony's situation was inspired by the very same friend who inspired Guess My Car. You should seriously check her out on FF and tumbler as sorryimnotafictionalcharacter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Total Recall or you.**

* * *

><p>"Yo Capsicle!" Tony called, when he spotted Steve standing in the doorway of the lab. "Where's your girlfriend? Isn't she always with you?"<p>

Steve rolled his eyes, "(Name)'s not always with me, and she's upstairs. Its movie night remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just hurry up Stark, movie starts at nine."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Steve and Tony took the elevator up to the lounge, just in time to see Clint jump out of the vents across the room.

"So what movie are we watching?" (Name) asked as she walked in with Bruce and Natasha. Thor was already sitting on the couch, munching on a box of strawberry pop-tarts.

"The Titanic."

(Name) shot Tony a look, "we are not watching that again."

"Why not?"

Clint shook his head before walking toward the recliner. "Tony, not all of us like chick flicks like you do."

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "That's insulting; I was only suggesting it for our female friends."

Natasha glared at Tony before flopping down onto the couch. "You did not just say that."

"Well-"

"Okay!" (Name) interrupted. "Before Tony say something he regrets, we're watching Total Recall. The 2012 version."

"Well fine then." Tony moped. He walked over the recliner, and sat in it at the same time as Clint.

"Fuck Clint! This is my spot."

"Tony, I was sitting here first!"

"No, I was here first!"

"Shit Tony, your ass is huge!"

"Your ass is fucking huge! Move over!"

"I can't! You're taking up all the space, get off!"

"No way! You move!"

Tony leaned back in the recliner, attempting to get comfortable with Clint's elbow nailing him in the side. Clint, eyeing Tony's attempts, shoved his elbow further into his side and leaned back as well. Their efforts were thwarted when the recliner creaked and tipped back under their weight.

Steve, Thor and Bruce's eyes widened, watching Clint and Tony, along with the recliner, fall backwards and go sprawling onto the floor. Natasha and (Name) burst out laughing, watching the boys struggle to get up.

"Tony! Get your fucking hand off my face!"

"How about you move your fucking face from under my hand!"

"That makes no sense, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot, Bird Brain?"

"Bird Brain? Oh yeah, real mature!"

"Thank you! That's what I've been telling everyone, but did anyone listen to me? No!"

(Name) grabbed Steve's hand and walked over to lean over Clint and Tony. She smirked, "need any help boys?"

"Yes!"

(Name) and Steve helped Clint and Tony up, with only a couple stepped on fingers and a sharp kick to the shin from (Name) to Tony.

"Okay, now that that's over… movie time!" (Name) exclaimed. She skipped over to the shelves of movies, picked the right one, and popped it into the DVD player under the plasma television. She went back to the couch and sat down with Thor on her left and Steve on her right.

Bruce lifted the recliner and put it back in place, before sitting it himself. He shot Tony and Clint a glare, as if daring them to protest before he grabbed the remote and pressed play to start the movie.

Tony and Clint groaned before they sat on the other couch, next to Natasha. Everyone settled down and began the watch the movie.

* * *

><p>The movie came to a close, with only Bruce and Steve wide-awake, watching the ending credits. Natasha and Clint were leaning against each other, asleep, with Tony passed out on the floor in front on them. Thor was laying over the armrest on the couch snoring, and (Name) was cuddled up to Steve, asleep.<p>

Bruce looked over at the sleeping adults, before turning to Steve. "Maybe you should take (Name) to bed, she'd get a better sleep there."

Steve nodded mutely, before he turned to (Name) and lifted her into his arms. He bid Bruce goodnight and took the elevator up to the floor her shared with (Name).

Steve and (Name) have been together for just under two years. On their one year anniversary, Steve asked (Name) to move in with him. It was a bold move, Steve was normally not as forward, but (Name) was delighted and took him up on the offer. At first, it was slightly awkward, they both had been living on their own for years, but they quickly got accustomed to having to share their life with someone else. Steve never regretted asking (Name) to move in with him.

Steve shifted (Name) in his arms, as he walked into their bedroom. He set her down, and gazed at her face.

'She looks so innocent when she's asleep." Steve laughed at the thought; she was almost as threatening as Natasha was when she got angry.

(Name) let out a little groan before opening her eyes to stare at Steve. "Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

Steve let out a little laugh, "very funny." He moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside (Name).

(Name) rolled over and laid her arm across Steve's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She gazed lazily at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Steve uttered. He placed a chaste kiss on (Name)'s lips, before his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Name) woke up cold. 'It's three in the morning, why am I up?'<p>

A whimper came from beside (Name), along with the sound of deep breathing and the rustling of sheets. She rolled over to face her boyfriend, tangled in the sheets, in the middle of a nightmare. (Name) shot up and lunged at Steve.

"Steve!" (Name) cried, and attempted to wake him. "Steve, please wake up!"

Steve's nightmares were normal, (Name) knew that, but that didn't make them any less scary. She was terrified when it first happened, not exactly how she expected her first night at Stark Tower to be like, but slowly learned how to handle it.

(Name) gripped one of Steve's hands and watched his death grip on the sheets loosen. Steve's eyes slowly open, unfocused, the horrors of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. His eyes gradually focused on the figure leaning over him, smiling.

(Name) smiled lightly at Steve, before she gently pulled him up into a hug. No words were exchanged between them, they didn't need any, their actions spoke volumes to each other. Her hands weaved their way into his hair, removing the tangles and his bangs from his forehead. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before she slowly lowered the both of the back to the bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here. You're safe," (Name) whispered to the tired Super Soldier.

Steve nodded slightly, closing his eyes and keeping a tight hold on (Name). He needed to ensure himself that this was all real. That he was safe and alive, living in New York with great friends and an even greater girlfriend. It was all he ever wanted, was all he will ever need, and he didn't want to lose it, not without a fight.


End file.
